Si Tout Était Différent
by DaDa16
Summary: Edward Vampire, Bella a demi. Voyons quelle couple sa donnera
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Les personnage= Stephenie Meyer

Bonjour!! Voici, ma première fiction!! Bon premièrement, je ne crois aps être super bonne en orthograohe donc même si je me relis plusieurs fois il se peut que vou voyez des fautes... Je suis décolée d'avance... Par la sute, j'aime beaucoup avoir des commentaires. C'est pas super lorsqu'il sont négatifs masi bon.. Positifs comme négatifs, ils sont très untile au travail que font les auteurs...

Ben voila pour le BlaBla du début de Fiction... Je vous laisse lire!!

Ambre

**Prologue**

**Je suis Bella. **

**Mon père, Charlie, est quelqu'un de très spécial. Je ne sais pas si je peux me qualifier de spéciale. **

**Je vous explique, pour cela je dois vous raconter l'histoire de mes parents. Tout à commencer au lycée de Forks, il y a environ 18 ans, Charlie, un jeune élève vraiment intelligent et incroyablement beau, vit, en ce jour de pluie, la jeune femme qui entrait dans la cafeteria accompagnées de ses amis. **

**Elle venait d'arriver, ils étaient tout les deux en terminale. **

**Il croisa son regard pendant le premier cours de l'après-midi et en tomba amoureux. Comme tout les filles, ma mère, Renée, avait déjà rêvé aux princes charmants mais elle c'étais bien rendue compte que seul dans les contes de fées ont les rencontre. Malgré cela, lorsque Charlie posa les yeux sur elle, elle eu le sentiment que tout les autres n'étais plus là et qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. **

**En sortant du lycée, ils se marièrent et Renée tomba enceinte de moi sauf que seulement, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Charlie avait un lourd secret qu'il partagea avec Renée.**

**Maintenant je sais quel est ce secret si lourd a porté car moi même je dois le porter. Charlie avait tout d'un bel humain pâle, certes très froid et dur comme de la roche mais merveilleusement beau. Il était aussi très fort. Il devait s'absenté a toute les fois qu'il y avait du soleil. Je ne sais pas si vous avez deviné mais ma mère, elle, ne s'en doutai pas du tout.**

**Elle vécut une grossesse en plus rapide, en environ un mois elle en était rendus à neuf. Mon père dit que je ne suis pas responsable de se que j'ai fait mais moi je n'en suis pas certaine. **

**Ma mère est morte il y a maintenant 17 ans et j'en suis la cause la plus probable. Encore une fois, je m'explique, le si lourd secret de Charlie est qu'il est un vampire. Ma mère était humaine. Deux races incompatibles jusqu'à un certain point du moins. Moi j'ai tuée ma mère après lui avoir fait endurée le martyre pendant plus d'un mois. Je ne l'ai jamais connue mais quelque fois j'ai l'impression de revoir les scènes que mon père me raconte. Je suis peut-être une meurtrière sanguinaire. **

**J'ai tuée ma mère. **

**Lorsque j'eu commis mon acte impardonnable, je grandi tellement rapidement. J'avais à peine un mois que tout le monde qui me croissait disait que j'en avais au moins l'âge de 8 ans, j'avais l'intelligence d'une personne adulte et la grandeur aussi.**

**Maintenant en ce jour funèbre pour moi, je dois retourner vers la salle de classe ou toute cette histoire avait commencée. **

**Aujourd'hui en plus d'être le jour de la mort de ma mère, c'est le jour de mon anniversaire.**


	2. Chapitre Un

**Bon, Je vous présente ma première fanfiction que je publie. J'ai déjà écrit des fictions ou des histoires de mon cru mais jamais je ne l'ai est fait lire a quelqu'un... Même ma mère!**

**J'aime beaucoup écrire mais me faire lire j'aime moins on dirai que plus je me relis plus je trouve que l'histoire est mauvaise! Donc je relis l'histoire deux ou trois fois pour les fautes et la mise en place des idées, c'est tout!**

**DOnc sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

**ambre**

Chapitre Un

Point de vue d'Edward

Ce matin là, nous nous rendions pour la première fois dans notre nouveau lycée à Forks, ma famille et moi. Personne n'étais vraiment inquiet de la façon dont cela se passerais, nous étions tous habituer de recommencer les études, depuis le temps. Nous entrions justement dans la cafeteria lorsque cette odeur m'atteignit. Un mélange d'odeur humaine et aussi de la notre. J'entendis les autres pensés qu'il pouvait y avoir déjà un vampire à Forks mais les recherches mener pas Carlisle ne l'avait pas révéler. Il était peu probable que ce soit ça mais cette odeur ne mentait pas! Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un comme nous ici. Soudain j'entendis une pensée plus intéressante que les autres parce qu'elle m'était directement adressée : _Edward, regarde sur ta droite un peu, tu comprendras pourquoi il y a cette odeur de vampire._ C'est Alice qui avait pensé cela, évidement. Poussé par la curiosité, je regardai sur ma droite. Il n'y avait qu'une bande d'amis composé de trois garçons et cinq filles. L'une d'entre elles attira plus mon attention que les autres. C'était une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans, les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un marron chocolat tirant un peu sur le doré mais a peine, juste assez pour être perçus par des yeux tels que les nôtres. L'odeur…Elle venait de cette jeune fille! Mais elle ne pouvait pas être une des nôtres, impossible, pas avec une odeur si peu prononcés. _Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je tenais à venir ici, j'ai eue une intuition. Je ne la vois pas correctement et toi est-ce que tu l'entends? _Une pensé d'Alice, encore. Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête que non je ne l'entendais pas et que c'étais plutôt bizarre. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de cet échange silencieux, Alice et moi avions beaucoup de pratique pour cela. Comme je regardais toujours la jeune fille trop silencieuse à mon goût, elle se retourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la cafeteria, ce qui étais plutôt étrange parce que nous venions a peine de faire quelque pas dans sa direction et que nous ne faisions aucun bruit comme a notre habitude. Si cette odeur était plutôt captivante, le visage de la jeune fille, vue de plus près et plus directement que de profil, l'était encore plus. D'une beauté époustouflante et d'un visage enfantin qui lui allait plutôt bien, avec un grand sourire sûrement adresser à un de ses camarades masculins, elle avait une chevelure d'un brun magnifique. Elle croisa mon regard. Toute la famille avait remarqué que la jeune fille nous avait vus plus tôt que les autres humains dans la salle. _Elle dégage un fumet différent des autres, je n'ai jamais vu cela de toute ma longue existence, Edward. _Une autre penséqui m'était adressé.Cette fois ce n'étais pas Alice qui m'avait parlée mais Jasper. Nous étions tous rendus a une table en retrait dans autres, parfait pour nous. Nous y prîmes tous place avec nos plateaux chargés de nourriture que nous ne mangerions pas. Je repris ma contemplation là où je l'avais laissé. Elle avait les yeux d'un marron qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses cheveux. Elle portait un jean bleu pâle avec un chemisier et un débardeur, le tout étais très joli ainsi porter. _Elle sait mettre les bons morceaux sur elle. _Alice, qui d'autres qu'elle pouvait regarder si elle portait un ensemble qui lui allait bien. La jeune fille nous regardait fixement, je ne sais pas si elle savait qui est que nous sommes. Elle nous regarda jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi et encore, une autre de ses amie la pris par le bras pour l'amenée dans son premier cour, elle était littéralement sous le choc. Je la regardai aussi tout au long de l'heure qui semblait ne pas vouloir terminer. Puis lorsque ma famille me fit signe, je me levai à mon tour et partie pour mon cour d'espagnol.

Mon cours d'espagnol passa assez rapidement. J'avais biologie comme second cour. Ce que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de Biologie, la seule place libre était près de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure! J'avançai vers l'enseignant pour remettre les papiers qu'il devait signer puis il me fit signe d'allé m'assoir près de la jeune fille. Lorsque je pris place, elle ne se retourna même pas pour me saluer. Son odeur était enivrante. Juste assez sucré pour avoir le parfum d'un vampire mais pas complètement, elle avait aussi une légère odeur d'humaine. Si je ne le sentais pas, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une telle odeur puisse exister. De plus, moi qui d'habitude perçoit les moindres pensés des gens qui m'entour, cette jeune personne était drôlement silencieuse. Je pouvais entendre tout le monde autour de moi mais pas elle. Lorsque le cours commença, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle non plus n'écoutait pas tout comme moi. Nous nous regardions du coin de l'œil, toujours très discret. Elle me regardait par-dessous un voile de sa chevelure marron et je ne sais pas si elle avait vue que moi aussi je la regardais. Si le cours d'espagnol m'avait semblé court celui là me sembla autant plus court! Je ne suivis pas un mot de se que l'enseignant pus dire à l'avant. Mon cerveau était pris dans la détection de cette odeur inconnue. Je ne sais pas était la jeune fille, vampire ou humain. Elle avait une odeur très spéciale. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, elle se leva trop rapidement pour être une allure humaine. Je la suivie dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes frères et sœurs qui sortait eux aussi de leurs cours respectifs. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture et y prîmes place, c'est à ce moment que la véritable conversation commença. Le premier à soulever la question fut Jasper.

-Vous avez sentie cette odeur à la cafeteria?

Nous répondîmes tous d'un hochement de la tête. Puis Emmett pris la parole.

–C'était bizarre comme odeur, un mélange de vampire et d'humain. Comme si elle était restée collée sur l'un des nôtres pendant un bon bout de temps!

-Impossible à moins qu'il y est un autre vampire à Forks! Cette fois c'était Rosalie qui avait parlée. Alice renchérit.

-J'ai bien essayée toute l'après-midi de la voir, en vain, elle est toute floue dans mes visions et Edward ne l'entends pas. Cette fois je ne peux pas aider. Elle fit une moue désolée puis ce retourna vers Jasper qui embrassa ses cheveux. Comme moi non plus je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, j'étais inutile.

-Je crois qu'un petit conseil de famille s'impose. Dis-je alors que nous approchions de notre demeure, une grande villa blanche à l'allure ancienne. Justement comme nous entrions dans la maison, Carlisle étais assis avec Esmé dans le salon, ils écoutaient un film en amoureux pour une fois que nous n'étions pas là pour nous mettre dans leurs pattes…

-Vous voilà, Dit Esmé, heureuse comme toujours de nous voir ensemble.

-Et oui, nous sommes tous de retour! Cette phrase était d'Emmett.

-Carlisle, nous avons un problème. Jasper, toujours aussi sérieux celui-là.


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Bon je sais... ça fait un bon moment que je n'avais pas posté n'y mêm m'être connectée...**

**pour ma défense j'ai beaucoup de travaille pour l'école et puis j'ai une vie en dehors d'ici!**

**sa marche, vous n'êtes pas trop facher?? SVP, ne me crier pas dessus **

**Parce que sa faite longtemps que j'ai trois chapitres d'avance et que je n'est paùs postée bon je me rattrape et si vous me laisser pleins de reviews peut-être est-ce que je posterait demain..**

**Bon bonne lecture!!**

**Ambre!!**

Chapitre 2

Point de vue de Bella

Tout était normal lorsque je me suis levée ce matin là. On était censé accueillir des nouveaux au Lycée mais comme je n'aime pas trop me faire voir, je ne me suis pas proposée pour faire l'accueil. Donc ce matin là tout était tout ce qui a de plus normal, Charlie était partie assez tôt pour le boulot et moi je me rendais au Lycée.

Bien calmement, comme à mon habitude, je roulais sur la route qui mène à mon école. Tout les cours de l'avant-midi passèrent rapidement mais j'entendais toujours plein de commentaire sur les nouveaux du genre qu'ils avaient refusé l'accueil de l'école et qu'ils étaient tous vraiment beaux mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir déjà deux couples de formée dans ce petit groupe de cinq.

Mais ce qui changeait franchement ma journée ce fut lorsque je vis le groupe que tout le monde parlait.

Deux filles et trois garçons. L'une des deux filles était blonde, super belle et plutôt grande. Elle était collée sur un des garçons, une armoire à glace aux cheveux bruns et au visage rieur.

L'autre fille était toute petite, minuscule comparée a celui avec qui elle était, un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui avait de multiples cicatrices sur le corps mais personne a part moi ,ne semblait remarqué. La fille avait les cheveux court bruns et comme tout les autres les prunelles de couleur or.

Le dernier, un garçon, aux cheveux cuivrés et au regard qui inspirait la souffrance, le désespoir et la solitude. Soudain je sentis quelque chose de bizarre.

Mon père était à l'école ou quoi !?!

Mais j'avais beau regardée autour de moi je ne le voyais nul part donc l'odeur devait provenir d'une autre source. Puis je regardai dans la direction qu'avait prise le groupe de beautés fatales soit le coin avec la table la plus reculées de la cafeteria. D'ailleurs plusieurs filles mataient le garçon qui était seul. Je pris une bonne pouffée d'air et analysa le contenue de l'air ambiante. Il y avait l'odeur de mon père, une odeur sucré, qui pouvait attirer les humains mais le plus souvent leur instinct de survie les éloignait de ces hommes et femmes à la peau trop blanche et aux corps trop froid. Comme j'ai vécu toute ma vie entouré de cette odeur, je mis étais habitué et c'est pour cela que je l'avais pas remarquée immédiatement.

Mais maintenant, cela sautait aux yeux de tous ceux qui avaient le nez assez fin pour sentir cette odeur si familière . Je continuai de dévisager les nouveaux arrivants à l'école. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'avaient vue les regarder mais j'eu l'étrange impression qu'un d'eux me regardait souvent aussi. Je ne sais pas trop lequel. Je regardais toujours les nouveaux élèves et dès que je détournais les yeux une seconde, je sentais un regard posée sur moi. À un moment, juste pour voir qui est qui me regardait de manière si constante, je fis semblant de détournée mon regard mais je revins a la charge rapidement. C'est comme ça que je croisai son regard pour la première fois, le grand garçon qui était entré en dernier dans la cafeteria, le garçon aux cheveux de cuivre et aux yeux dorés. Ce garçon qui m'avait tant intrigué et qui m'avait fait un peu peur sur le coup, me regardait toujours lorsque je détournai le regard rapidement, gênée de l'avoir surpris. Puis soudain la sonnerie qui annonçait le prochain cours sonna. Je me levai précipitamment pour allée a mon cours de sport, cela ne me dérangeait pas trop comme cours même si je n'étais pas vraiment la meilleure, je suivais facilement les autres grâce a mon agilité. Puis vint le temps de me préparée pour mon cours de biologie. J'étais vraiment à l'aise dans cette matière, je comprenais tout assez facilement mais il faut dire que j'étais capable de faire ce cours à l'âge de 3 ans! Alors le passée une seconde fois était vraiment en surplus sur mon horaire déjà chargée mais en même temps il était nécessaire que je me retape encore ce cours, pour la sauvegarde du secret de mon père.

Mon père, chef de police de cette ville. Ma mère étais morte en couche lorsqu'elle m'avait eue. Je n'ai jamais eue autre chose que mon père, quelque fois je crois que j'aurais pus l'assassiné et d'autres où je n'aurais pus m'en passé. Il était en quelque sorte la raison de ma venue au monde. Mais en ce moment, lors de mon dernier cours de la journée, mon cours de biologie, c'est à son odeur et à son secret que je pensais ardemment. Cette même odeur qui avait envahit la cafeteria tout à l'heure et qui maintenant était assis à coté de moi. Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés était maintenant assis sur le même poste de travail pour le reste de l'année. IL était près de moi alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui posai aucunes questions! Je pourrai au moins lui dire bienvenue à l'école et lui souhaité bonne chance mais non, moi et ma gêne inimaginable!

Impossible de prononcés un seul mot en sa présence. J'étais comme paralysée, je ne suivais même pas le cours mais je l'observais de tout mon saoul. Il m'observait à son tour aussi mais il avait l'air de suivre un peu plus le cours que moi car lorsque l'enseignant lui posa une question, il lui répondit sans même regarder pour vérifier dans son livre. S'il m'était arrivé la même chose je n'aurais même pas sue quelle était la question! Puis le cours pris fin enfin, je sortie en coup de vent a une allure plus qu'humaine mais modérée à mes yeux. Je me dépêchais d'allée mettre au courant mon père qu'il y avait d'autres vampires en ville. Si mon père m'avait vue conduire aussi vite sur les routes de Forks, il m'aurait collée une semaine dans ma chambre sans droits de sortir sauf pour l'école. Mais vue l'urgence, je ne pensai pas vraiment à cela. Si je roulais à une vitesse folle, c'étais pour allée avertir Charlie de cette stupéfiante nouvelle : il y avait de nouveaux vampires à Forks.


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Discleamer: Tous les perso appartiennent a stephenie meyer.**

**Hello!!!!**

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre!!!!**

**J'espère que vous aller aimer!!**

**DaDa**

**Chapitre 3**

**Point de vue de3 Bella**

**Mon père était confortablement assis au minuscule salon de notre minuscule maison lorsque j'entrai et que je lui lançai**

**-Papa, il y a quelque chose d'important qui s'est passée à l'école aujourd'hui!**

**-Ah, oui quoi donc Bella?**

**-Des vampires, papa, des vampires sont venu rester à Forks!**

**-Quoi!? Mais ils sont combien? Et quels sont leurs intentions?**

**-Je ne sais pas combien ils sont exactement mais ils étaient cinq à l'école puis je ne sais pas s'ils ont de bonne intentions, comme tu le dit si bien, mais ils n'ont parlé à personne aujourd'hui mis a part les leurs.**

**-Ils sont cinq, d'accord mais ils sont quel âge? Et à quoi ressemble-t-il? Il n'est pas des l'habitude des vampires normaux de ce tenir en si grand nombres.**

**-Ils sont tous très beaux, évidemment mais ils ont tous l'air d'avoir environ 17 ou 18 ans tout au plus. Ils y en a une avec les cheveux blonds et une autre avec les cheveux bruns, il y a seulement deux femmes et trois hommes, puis il y a aussi le grand brun et l'autre blond. Et aussi le grand garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux dorés. D'ailleurs ils ont tous les yeux de cette même couleur. Comme toi en faite. Je crois que s'est tout, je me suis surtout focalisée sur leur odeur.**

**-Parfait tant qu'ils ont les yeux dorés c'est parfait mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite qu'ils étaient « végétariens »!**

**-Parce que je ne rappelais plus de ce détail et de plus je te l'ai dis je n'ai pas focalisée à savoir si leur soif était contrôlable, j'ai crus pendant un moment que tu débarquais à l'école!**

**-Bon je devrais trouver avec qui ils sont venus et pourquoi puis aussi quelles sont leur intention comme tu ne le sait visiblement pas. Je vais le faire maintenant comme j'ai un peu de temps libre, tu devrais en profitée pour allée chassée ou manger un morceau.**

**-Oui, oui papa je vais allée chasser tout à l'heure dès que mes devoirs seront terminer.**

**-Te connaissant dans dix minutes tu ne seras plus là! **

**Bien sûr mon père étant un père me voyais comme un ange descendue du ciel pour son plus grand bonheur même si ma mère n'était plus là pour lui tenir compagnie et que j'étais la cause de cette disparition il n'en tenait pas rigueur. **_**S'il seulement je ne lui fessais pas tant pensé tant ma mère…**_**soupira-je mentalement avant de montée rapidement dans ma chambre pour faire les devoirs du jour. Comme mon père la si bien dit tout à l'heure le tout fut expédié en une dizaine de minutes puis je sortis après avoir dit à mon père que je ne reviendrais pas trop tard. Je sortais souvent comme ça et je savais qu'a chaque fois mon père un sang d'encre. Sans jeux de mots**_**.**_** Mais franchement même si je pouvais me nourrir comme n'importe lequel des humain de cette ville je préférais une petite chasse aux pumas! J'ai une petite tendance aux sports extrême… **

**Une tendance qui exaspérait mon père au plus haut point, il était, selon moi un peu trop protecteur. J'ai la peau aussi dure que la sienne et je n'ai jamais obtenue le droit de chasser les carnivores. Même si je suis sûre qu'il sait que je ne l'écoute pas sur ce point, il ne me rabat plus les oreilles depuis un certain temps. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas me contrarier, chaque fois qu'il le fait cela lui fait penser à ma mère. Il se sent coupable pour sa mort mais surement pas autant que moi. Il n'a pas à vivre avec le remord d'avoir tué sa propre mère alors qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde même si elle ne t'avait jamais vue, même si elle ne t'avait jamais parlé du moins jamais avec une réponse de ma part. Elle m'aimait comme une mère aime son enfant, sans l'avoir connue et moi je m'avais privé de cela, J'avais privés aussi mon père de tout l'amour que ma mère lui portait, elle l'a accepté comme il était sans jamais le juger. Même si elle savait qu'elle risquait de mourir pendant cette grossesse, elle m'a gardée tout de même et à jurer à mon père qu'elle s'en sortirait avec moi et qu'elle ne le laissera jamais. Elle l'aimait du plus profond de son âme et lui aussi. Je me suis mise entra eux deux, et elle est morte. Par ma faute. Ma faute. Ses deux mots ce retournait dans ma tête a chaque fois que je songeais a elle, ce qui signifiât plusieurs heures dans ma journée. Et comme presque a chaque je me mis à pleurer, a pleurer cette femme que je n'ai jamais vue, a qui je n'avais même jamais parlée, je pleurais ma mère perdue depuis 17 ans maintenant.17 ans où mon père n'avait jamais re-prononcer son nom. Je continuai de chasser ainsi pendant quelques heures mais mon père étant ce qu'il était, j'avais l'obligation de renter avant minuit. Et pas question de vouloir rendrez en douce alors qu'il dormait, mais non, car il ne dort pas. Moi, si mais pas lui. Comme je rentrais à la maison, mon père m'attendait sur le seuil. **

**-Ma chérie, demain, j'aimerais que tu parle à ces nouveaux personnages. Je fais essayer des savoir plus sur eux aussi.**

**Mon père qui voulait en savoir plus, donc connaitre leurs moindres faits et gestes. J'approuvai en silence et monta dans ma chambre rapidement. Déjà qu'il n'est pas fait de remarque sur mes yeux rougis par les pleurs étais une première. D'habitude, Charlie ne laisse passée aucune colère ou pleurs, à chaque fois que mon attitude est un tant soit peu différente, il est de retour dans ma chambre, près à me servir de mouchoir. Quelque fois je me dis que ce serait le rôle d'une mère de me consolée ainsi pour n'importe quelle raison. Mais cela ne me fait que rappeler que je n'en ai plus. La tristesse m'afflige plus aujourd'hui qu'hier ou demain car aujourd'hui est une date dont mon calendrier pourrait ce passer. Aujourd'hui, en ce treize septembre, mon père m'a prise dans ces bras pour la première fois, mais il a aussi embrassé pour la dernière fois ma mère.**


	5. Chapitre quatre

**EUH... Bonjour tout le monde... Bon! okay! Maintenant qque j'ai repris contact avec la réalité! Je Vais continuée cette fiction... disons qu'il S'est passée trop de chose de moments important dans ma vie de tout les jours pour que je pense a autres choses, Désolée si vous avez un peu laché l'histoire disons que ,c'est plutôt difficile de suivre si l'auteur ne poste qu'a tout les deux mois et plus! D,ailleurs maintenant Sa Va être a peu près au deux semaines, ça dépends si je suis super occupée ou que je n'ai pas d'inspiration, Et comme la plus part du temps j'ai besoin d'aide je demande la votre! A la fin de chaque chapitre, ceux et celles qui m'écrivent des reviews(que je lis toutes), J'aimerai qu'elle(ou Qu'il) Résume ce qu'elle(ou Qu'il) aimerait qu'il se je compte sur vous!**

**Oh, Et Cette fois si le chapitre 5 est prêt Mais il faut que J'écrive le six avant de le poster donc... On se revoit en bas!**

**DaDa16**

Chapitre 4

Point de vue d'Edward

Après de multiples explications de ma part et de la part de mes frères et sœurs, Carlisle et Esmé on finit par y croire.

-Donc je récapitule, la jeune fille que vous avez rencontrés aujourd'hui, sentais drôlement le vampire mais tout en ayant un fumet d'humain. Edward, tu ne peux pas l'entendre et Alice ne la voit pas correctement. Jasper peux sentir et modifier ses sentiments. Donc elle n'est insensible qu'au pouvoir d'Edward et Alice. Vous ne savais rien d'autre sur elle. Même pas son nom. Cela aurait pus nous aidé à trouver avec qui elle est, si elle est avec quelqu'un.

-On peut toujours essayer d'en apprendre plus demain, dit-Rosalie.

-Oui, je suis sure quelle souhaiteras parlée avec nous, vous avez vus comme moi que tout les autres nous fuis, pourquoi est-ce que ce serai différent pour elle ?, dis-je.

-Parce que ce seras nous qui l'aborderons! Dit la menue Alice, Moi et Jasper. Deux lui feront surement moins peur que 5 personnes qui sentent le vampire à plein nez! Je suis sure et certaine qu'elle sait qui nous sommes, même sans mon don, je peux l'affirmée.

-Donc demain, Alice et moi l'aborderons et essayons de nous en faire une amie. Elle était stressée en après-midi aujourd'hui après notre rencontre, de plus Edward avais cours avec elle. D'après ce qu'il en a rapporté, elle ne suivait pas du tout et n'avais de cesse de le regardé. Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait lui parlé mais s'il souhaite s'impliqué, il pourrait toujours essayer une tentative d'approche. Elle ne doit surement pas vivre seule, ça paraitrais louche, une ados de 17 ans qui vit seule sans parents…

C'étais rare que Jasper parlais autant. Même en situation de panique, il gardait son sang-froid. Sans jeu de mots. Je comprenais Alice de l'aimé depuis si longtemps… la discussion continuais vers d'autres sujets et rapidement Rosalie et Emmett quittèrent le salon pour leur chambre. Ensuite Alice et Jasper montèrent eux aussi puis se fut mon tour de monté. Je restais souvent dans ma chambre lorsque la nuit tombai ou j'allai chasser mais comme ma soif ne m'inquiète pas, elle était facilement contrôlable. En entrant je mis le CD qui jouait dans mon lecteur sur Play. Debussy me calmai toujours les nerfs. Une douce mélopée sortit des haut-parleurs placés sur chaque mur de ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le canapé en cuir noir qui était devant la fenêtre et regardai dehors sans vraiment voir se qui si passait. Néanmoins je vis jasper et Alice partir vers la forêt et la rivière. Pour chasser visiblement. Jasper s'étais beaucoup contenu aujourd'hui et il avait besoins de se relaxé. Il était le dernier de la famille.

Et il avait encore un peu de mal avec la fréquentation trop forte d'humains. Alice l'aidait beaucoup mais il devait chercher cette force à l'intérieur de lui. Jasper avait vécus plusieurs années en Amérique du sud. Il était marqué par la guerre qui y sévissait entre vampires là-bas. Émotionnellement et physiquement. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre heureux, que sa condition l'en empêchait et que personne ne pouvait changée cela. Alice était contre, elle n'a jamais aimée personne d'autres que jasper. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'avait connue que bonheur dans sa vie d'immortelle ne se rappelant plus de sa vie étant humaine. Elle a toujours eu se don de clairvoyance pour le futur. Comme moi j'avais celui de lire dans les pensées dans autres. Jasper avait un don plus subtil, il pouvait sentir et contrôler à volonté les sentiments et émotions des gens. Alice ne connais pas son origine, et comme elle ne se rappelle de rien, ne peux faire de recherche dans ce sens. Il y a aussi Emmett, gros brute de Rosalie. C'est celle-ci qui la trouvé a moitié mort, dans la forêt avec un ours près a le tué. Elle la chargé sur son dos et c'est mis à courir pour revenir voir Carlisle. Elle souhaitait qu'il transforme ce garçon à l'aube de la mort.

Carlisle a cédé a ce caprice et ça a rendu Rosalie folle de joie. Elle est restée au chevet d'Emmett pendant trois longues journées jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille après de l'ange de la beauté comme il l'a appelée. Rosalie ne s'en est même pas étonnée. Emmett est un vrai rayon de soleil. Pour tout le monde, il nous fait rigoler et est toujours près à l'attaque. Ce jette souvent dans des situations impossibles mais trouve toujours le moyen de sen sortir. Rosalie est une femme très jolie qui était promis à un homme lâche. Il l'a laissée pour morte après lui avoir fait subir avec plusieurs de ces amis des sévisses inimaginable. Carlisle la trouvée et la transportée chez lui pour la transformée.

**Maintenant je vous posse une question! Mais que va t'il donc se passée? A vous d'en décider!**

**Maintenant une'tit Reviews...**

**DaDa16**


End file.
